Finding Solace
by ErieDragon
Summary: A one-shot addition to my full-length Escaflowne fiction Beyond the Moon. Celena and Dilandau must overcome obstacles before their new life comes into the world.


Note: This is a small add-on to my full-length Escaflowne fic titled "Beyond the Moon." I recommend reading that first so the below discussed relationship makes sense.

Finding Solace

A Beyond the Moon one-shot piece

"Mr. Albatou, if you would please sit and wait," the woman ordered. Dilandau couldn't deny that she was definitely the authority on the situation, but he couldn't just sit there and wait. He opened his mouth to argue, but she stared him down. She flared out her nurse gown as she spun and walked out of the dining room, the door swinging closed behind her. Dilandau resigned himself to a chair, never one to be patient. He sighed heavily and leaned his elbow on the table, examining the tiles on the ground with pseudo interest. The sound of the ticking clock seemed to echo and he could hear the sound of his own heartbeat in the dead silence. Unnerved, Dilandau flicked the table with his finger, just to break the deadly quiet that surrounded him.

Hoping to alleviate his rising frustration and impatience, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else other than what might be happening a few halls down. Dilandau drifted away to the last few months hoping against hope that he would be able to prevent himself from bolting out of his chair and down the hall to his bedroom.

Dilandau opened his eyes to complete darkness. He could see the stars just out his window and some of the silvery air cast over the world outside, which illuminated the grass drifting back and forth in the light breeze. Dilandau growled and sat up in bed, throwing the blankets off himself, worrying for only a moment he might wake the sleeping Celena beside him. He walked towards the bathroom, when he noticed a light under the door.

Raising one eyebrow, he lightly knocked. Thinking that Celena's midnight bathroom break might have been the cause of his awakening in the middle of the night, his frustration might have been enough to tell her to get back to bed, but he stopped himself when he heard coughing. His curiosity increased when he heard the light sound of gasping as well. He knocked once more, but getting no response, opened the door.

Dilandau quickly kneeled to the ground when he saw Celena bent over the chamber-bowl. She held the wide porcelain sides with two hands and gasped as she seemed to be getting back her breath. Dilandau patted her back, when she suddenly heaved into the bowl, her body trembling and convulsing.

"Celena?" Dilandau asked, lightly rubbing her back as she gasped once more and sat back. She blushed and tried to get to her feet, but he quickly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. Leaning over the sink she lifted out some water and splashed it on her face, her curly white hair falling in front of her face. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Celena replied with a cough, taking a full drinking cup off the shelf and sipping it. She put it down and rubbed her eye with her fist. "It just came on me all of the sudden."

"Are you ill?"

"I don't think so. I feel better now."

Dilandau nodded, blowing out the candle and leaving the bathroom. Celena followed, her light feet making no sound on the floor as they climbed back into bed. Celena rolled over, her back to him, and pulled up the covers. Dilandau raised an eyebrow, deciding whether or not he should attempt anything. He had no clue as to what might be ailing her and as such, would not know how to treat it if it was something. He was rather cleanly and had never been extremely sick with a natural virus in his life, so he was in perpetual fear of contracting some fatal disease. Lightly putting his arms around her, he pulled her to him and leaned his face into her hair. "What is it?"

Celena made no movement. "Just the baby I think," she replied quietly. Dilandau sighed and sat up, still holding her.

"How long will you be sick?" he asked, as if she knew anything about the matter.

"Don't know," she replied. Dilandau scratched his forehead, wishing he knew better how to be sensitive to the situation. He knew that sensitivity was exactly what she was looking for, but he had no idea how to offer it. Celena was the most understanding person he could ever hope for, and her continual optimism and jovialness prevented his generally foul temperament and intolerance from harming her. It may not have been the healthiest relationship in the world, but it worked for them. And as long as she was around, he didn't mind anyway. But when her seemingly everlasting happiness fell, he was at a loss at how to cheer her up again. Usually he just left and waited for it to blow over, but this was more serious. Was she having second thoughts about carrying his child? When she suffered over things like when her pet died or when she got in an argument with a friend, Dilandau usually just patted her back and let her recover on her own, but this time he felt that it was his fault.

And it was. He sighed, looking down at Celena's pale face. She looked ahead with half-lidded sky blue eyes, her body buried up to the neck in the quilt. He lightly slipped back down into the covers, lightly whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry." He released her and turned around, yawning and closing his eyes.

Without warning Dilandau felt her wrap her arms around his waist, her face leaning into his back. He lightly patted her hands as she began to cry, when he could feel her tears slipping down his bare skin. He rolled over and hugged her, kissing her forehead--something he didn't remember ever doing before. Celena's sobs slowly ceased, and Dilandau let out a sigh when he heard her breaths even out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and held her closer, letting himself drift off as well.

Dilandau looked back when he heard a glass knocked over. Celena tried to pull herself out of the booth but her swollen stomach prevented it. Dilandau raised one eyebrow and lightly took her hand, helping her out. She let out a huge sigh, lightly saying "thank you" under her breath before walking ashamedly past him. He nodded at the waiter as they left, where a carriage waited for them. They climbed into the coach, Celena seating herself on the far end of the red seat where she could look out the window. Dilandau closed the door and they started home, a short ride on which neither of them spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Dilandau asked as he opened the door for her. Celena yawned. 

"Tired," she replied. Dilandau nodded, when his eyes narrowed mischieviously. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her up with ease, carrying her swiftly from the kitchen to their bedroom. "Dilandau!" she cried in alarm as he set her down on the bed. He winked at her.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, kneeling on the bed in front of her. Celena blushed, lightly touching her cheeks with her hands.

"I'm so awkward now... I haven't been able to..." she blushed harder, "you know, please you, in more than two months. I feel like such a burden because you're always having to take care of me. Are you still attracted to me?" Dilandau raised his eyebrows, then sighed. He kissed her full on, lightly brushing her hair out of her face as he drew away.

"Of course. You're gorgeous." Celena giggled.

"And you're too good to me," she replied. He snorted, flicking some of his own silver hair back and narrowing his blood-red eyes. He lightly fingered the ornamented ring on her finger and grinned.

"Care for some vino?" he asked, whipping a bottle out from the bedtable. Celena raised her eyebrows.

"You've been keeping heavy liquor in the bedroom?" He winked.

"Just for times like this."

Dilandau bit his lips, his eyes narrowing in irritation. His wife and the knight chatted merrily, and because he couldn't stand being in the same room as Allen Schezar, he had to make himself scarce to avoid confrontation. He still bore a deep hatred for the blonde man and had to resign himself to patiently waiting for the man to leave. He heard them talking about the baby, and his fury grew. He didn't want his brother-in-law hanging around for much longer, and didn't know how well he'd handle his own child coming into contact with Allen.

And it was at about that moment that Celena gasped loudly. Dilandau immediately burst through the kitchen door, looking first at Celena then focusing an accusing glare on Allen. The knight blinked.

"Celena? What's wrong?" he asked his sister. She gasped again, holding her stomach. Dilandau's eyes widened.

"I'll call her right away," the albino said without being asked. He fixed his dark eyes onto Allen. "Lie her down in the living area. Keep her cool until I get back." With that, he dashed out the back door.

He didn't have to ride hard for more than ten minutes to reach the midwife's house. He knocked loudly on the door--it was only mid-afternoon--and a yawning woman in a nurse gown came to the door. Upon seeing Dilandau standing on her doorstep, she immediately fetched a horse of her own and they rode back. 

"How far along is she?" the midwife asked. Dilandau stared at her.

"Um, she knew something was happening," he replied. The midwife shook her head.

"I mean, did you take any measurements or anything?"

"Measurements? Of what?"

The midwife sighed. "You know, of..." she trailed off. Dilandau's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

"Like anything of that manner would happen with my brother-in-law hanging around like an unwanted animal?" he snarled. The midwife nodded as they stopped at the barn. She quickly dismounted and ran inside the house, calling, "Just stay calm, Mrs. Albatou!"

Dilandau hurriedly put the horses away and dashed inside, where the midwife grabbed him by the arm and told him to stay in the kitchen. "Are you kidding me?!" he cried angrily. He heard Celena cry out, and his fury rose even further. 

"You have to stay in here for now. I'll call you when you can come in," she replied, trying to stay calm in the face of certain danger. 

Dilandau opened his eyes, only having managed to distract himself for a few moments' time. He let out a sigh, leaning his head on his arm. He wondered what his men would have said if they saw him now, reduced to agonizing over the condition of a woman. But he was starting to put his past behind him, to try to forget about everything that had happened to him in his years in Zaibach. For almost two weeks after he proposed to Celena, he would wake up every night after having a nightmare related to the Destiny War. He had no experience with children, with women, or with caring about anyone but himself, and he had absolutely no confidence in his ability to deal with any of them. Dilandau, even at the very moment the midwife burst into the kitchen, thought the whole becoming-a-father thing was just some bizarre dream he was having still encased in Celena's mind. 

"Mr. Albatou!" the midwife cried. Dilandau was on his feet in seconds and out the kitchen door. He sped down the hall and swerved into his bedroom, where Allen had come to tell him she had been moved to. Celena's eyes were closed and she roughly clutched the sheets, which had been removed and replaced with white ones that Dilandau had never seen before. Allen was nowhere to be seen, which came as a great relief to Dilandau as he kneeled beside the bed.

Celena opened her eyes, smiling when she saw him. Dilandau took her one hand in both of his, lightly brushing some hair out of her face. She was slick with sweat, and her bright blue eyes were pained. "How are you doing?" he asked, rubbing her palm with his thumb. Celena slowly nodded her head.

"All right so far," she replied. The midwife walked in, immediately setting about to making observations. Celena didn't seem to mind, but Dilandau tensed at every move the other woman made.

"She has a few more hours still until the big contractions start," she told Dilandau. "I'm going to go get some things at my house. I'll return before the sun goes down." With that, the midwife took the small bag she had and left.

Dilandau watched as Celena closed her eyes, slowly relaxing back against the pillows. Dilandau glanced down at her small hand, which was completely dwarfed by his two giant hands. He sighed and looked her up and down. "I'm not ready for this," he thought to himself, studying her delicate form. "What if something happens to her?"

The room was completely quiet as Dilandau became lost in thought. He heard the door open and looked up only to see Allen step inside and quietly close it behind him.

Allen sighed as he saw his sister asleep, her husband watching over her like a hawk. As much as he hated the ex-general, he had never seen his sister happier. Some things were just meant to be, and he was going to have to learn to deal with it. And besides, he was going to be an uncle.

Allen sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, where he could see Dilandau shift his gaze back to Celena. There was a calm, almost comfortable silence.

The midwife stepped into the room, finding Celena awake and staring at the ceiling and the two men fast asleep. Dilandau was unconscious with his head lying on the bed beside his wife and Allen reclined in the chair with his head against the wall. The woman walked to the other side of the bed, setting down her bag and getting Celena's attention.

"How is it?" she asked.

Celena raised her eyebrows. "It's starting." The midwife quickly set to waking up the two men and alerting them to the situation.

"Just one more!" the midwife cried. Dilandau's eyes were wide and wild as Celena squeezed the life out of his hand. She screamed, sweat and tears streaming down her face. The man was unfocused, his mind only concentrating on the extreme pain she seemed to be feeling. Through everything he had seen, Dilandau was sure he had never seen someone handle such extreme agony so well. Women truly were strong in their own way.

And suddenly, it was all over. Celena's screams stopped and the midwife's words ceased. There was a brief silence that was shattered by a small, high-pitched cry. The nurse quickly set to removing the umbilical cord and soon after setting the small child in Celena's arms. Allen stood in shock, his gaze interrupted by the midwife grabbing his arm and leading him out of the room. The door closed, leaving the two alone.

Celena stared with wide, blue eyes at the small creature. He wailed and waved his arms, his pale hair only a tuft on the top of his little head. Dilandau lightly touched the baby, when he grabbed his father's finger and immediately stopped crying. The albino blinked, watching with complete fascination as the child's tiny hands tried to grip the finger, but failed. Celena smiled and quickly set to nursing the baby.

"What will we name him?" she asked quietly after a moment. Dilandau sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. He glanced at the baby, and upon seeing his fuzzy white hair, said, "Chesta."


End file.
